Ava Salvatore
by StoriesbyLia
Summary: Gonna add a sister to the whole series. Please Review!
1. 1x01

Starts at episode 1, when Elena asks Stefan if he has siblings!

Enjoy :)

I own nothing except Ava.

"Do you have siblings?" Elena asked Stefan, smiling a bit.

"Well, I have a younger sister. She's with my brother but I don't know where they are." he said worriedly.

"Why don't you live together?"

"Damon my brother is...uhm..lets say a bit strange. And he took our little sister with him."

"Did you never tried to get her back then?" Elena asked confused.

Stefan looked ashamed to the ground.

"No..but maybe it's better so" he sadly answered.

He then brought Elena back home and started his way to the old Salvatore Villa.

When he was in his room he opened the old and dusty box and took out a small picture.

On it was a beautiful little girl not older than 14 years. She had brown wavy hair and beautiful green eyes. He touched the picture carefully.

"Come back to me, sister." he said to the girl on the picture. "I miss you."

He put the picture away and laid down on bed when suddenly a crow flew into Stefans room. He then saw someone standing on the balcony.

"Hello brother." the man said with a grin on his face.

"Damon?"

"Did you miss me?" he mocked.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, I came to see you, little brother."

"Where is our sister?"

"She's fine... I hope!" his grin suddenly disappeared.

"Where is she?" Stefan asked with a loud voice.

"I don't know exactly. I lost her two days ago."

"You did what?"he screamed.

Damon took some steps into Stefans direction.

"Don't you dare screaming at me like this!" he said with an angry voice.

"What are you going to do, brother? Kill me?" he laughed.

Suddenly Damon grabbed Stefan and threw him out of the window.

The glass broke and Stefan landed on the hard ground.

Damon followed him outside but landed safely.

"You are weak. I see you are still on your squirrels diet. Disgusting!"

Damon made his way to the house again but stopped at the entrance.

He turned around and saw Stefan crawling up.

"Oh, and what I wanted to say before. Nice girlfriend. Reminds me of someone." he laughed.

"Stay away from Elena!" Stefan threatened.

"I take that as an invitation" he smiled

Stefan was on his feet again but still looked weak.

"Just leave Damon!"

"No, I want to spend some quality time with my brother. But I also think this is the only place Ava would go if she wants to find me."

"How did she get lost?" Stefan asked.

Damon now had a serious look on his face.

"She said she was going to hunt a deer but she didn't come back."

"She drunk animals blood?"

"Well sometimes. I wanted to convince her to drink human blood only but she refused. She's stubborn!"

Stefan started smiling. He was so proud of her. He always knew that his sister was a good person. But at the same time he was worried like hell.

She was a smart child and something must have happened.

She would never just leave her brothers.

**Ava's POV:**

My body was shaking like crazy while I was running through the woods.

I didn't know where I was and I felt a bit lost.

I screamed for Damon but nothing happened.

I ran as fast as I could because I knew they would follow.

I didn't know who they were and why they treated me like this.

My shirt was drenched in blood and every step hurt.

There was still a wooden stake in my chest but I was too scared to remove it.

The pain grew from minute to minute. I felt dizzy and had to stop running.

I was breathing hard and slowly and tried to calm down but the pain didn't go away.

I screamed for help but nobody heard me.

I sat down next to a tree. I never felt this kind of pain before.

A pain which slowly paralysed my whole body. After a while I couldn't move at all.

My skin was pale and I had bruises everywhere.

They tortured me the whole day although I have not done anything to them.

I had a lot of luck escaping them and I was scared they would find me out here.

I was weak, tired and helpless but I had to find Damon. With him at my side I always felt safe and secured. I loved him but I also loved Stefan.

There was no day I had not thought about him.

I missed him every day and I never wanted to leave him.

Living with both of my brothers was always pretty hard for me. Damon and Stefan were too different and they never came along.

They always gave me the feeling that I had to choose between them. But I couldn't.

They didn't understand that I loved them both.

Thinking of my brothers gave back a bit of my strength. They would never forgive themselves if I would not come back to them safely.

I stood up and continued running.

I nearly broke down but I managed to get out of the woods.

I ran faster and could see a sign where "Mystic Falls" was written on it.

I remembered the time we lived here and it brought back a smile on my face.

After ten more minutes of pain and fear I arrived our old house.

There was light burning so I knocked on the door.

Suddenly my head started spinning like crazy.

My body was shaking and I suddenly felt extremely cold.

Just before I fainted I felt two strong arms grabbing me.


	2. 1x02

Thank you for the reviews! :) I am glad you like it!

* * *

Episode 2

**Avas POV:**

The next time I woke up I was lying on the bed in my old room. It didn't change a bit and everything was there where I had left it. I looked down on my body and saw that the wooden stake had been removed. The wound still hurt but I could see it was healing slowly. I sat up and breathed in the old and familiar air. It was good to be home.

"Oh thank god you are awake." Damon said from the other side of the room.

"Damon!" I shrieked

He walked slowly to me and laid his hands on my shoulder. He looked me deep in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a concerned voice.

"Uhm..I think so." I answered.

"So..What the fuck happened to you? Where were you? Who did this to you? ", he nearly screamed at me.

"Damon leave her alone for now. She just woke up." Another voice suddenly appeared.

It was Stefan.

"Stefan? Is it really you?" I asked in shock

"Yes darling, it's really me." He walked near me and sat down on bed next to me. He then gave me a big old Stefan hug. "Oh, I missed you... It's good to see you." he said happily.

"Bla bla bla bla..can we just skip the sentimentally scene.", Damon mocked.

"Shut up Damon", Stefan said angrily.

"Or what?", Damon asked.

He took a step forward to Stefan who still hold me in his embrace.

"Stop it! Both of you. I am sick of you two arguing." I warned them angrily.

My brothers gave me a surprised look. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Oh damn", I heard Stefan say.

"What's wrong?", I asked

"Schools starts in a few minutes. I have to go."

"You are going to school?", I asked surprised.

"Uhm..yeah..There's much more I have to tell you darling. Do you mind if I leave now?"

"No, it's okay.", I smiled at him.

He placed a kiss on my forehead and left the room.

Damon was still there. He was looking at me worriedly.

"I was scared like hell!" he screamed "How dare you just leaving me. You could be dead by now."

"But I am not. I'm good. Calm down", I screamed back.

"So..What happened?" He sat down on bed next to me and waited for the answer.

"I don't know. I was in the woods and suddenly they were there...and...uhm..", I stopped. It was one of the scariest moments in my life and it was not easy to talk about it.

"Who are _they_?" Damon asked confused.

"Don't know who they were but they were Vampires."

"What? So you say Vampires attacked you? How many?"

"Five". Although I was really strong I had no chance.

"What did they do to you?", he was looking at my body which was full of bruises and flesh wounds.

It was really uncomfortable to talk about it and first I didn't say anything. But when Damon asked again I decided to tell him.

"Well, uhm..they..tied me up on a tree and...they were beating me up..and then..they..uhm..", I stopped.

"Tell me. I want to know what those dicks did to you!" he ordered.

"They had wooden stakes and they stabbed me over and over again..it was horrible Damon.. I thought I was going to die. I thought I would never see you again." I started crying softly.

"Shh...It's okay" he hugged me tightly and I leaned myself to his chest.

"I swear to god I'll find them and I will kill them all." he swore.

He stroke through my hair and after a few minutes I fell to sleep.

Yes, I was home and it felt good!

**Damons POV:**

After she had fallen to sleep I made my way to the kitchen which was downstairs. I was pissed. My sister didn't do anything to anyone. It was horrible seeing her like this. When I was downstairs I saw a young woman standing right in the middle of the corridor- It was Elena!

She was shocked when I suddenly appeared behind her.

"I am sorry for marching in. The door was..", she turned around and stopped speaking when she saw that the door was closed. She turned around and looked me in the eyes.

"You must be Elena." I said as friendly as I could "I am Damon. Stefan's brother."

"Oh..okay..", she said nervously

"Please come." I said and led her to the living room. "I am sure Stefan will be here soon."

"Wow" she said when we entered the old and dusty living room.

I just wanted to say something when I noticed Ava who was standing behind us staring at Elena.

She still looked weak and I could see her knees were shaking.

"Go back to bed." I ordered in a soft voice.

She ignored me and took a step toward us. Her eyes were still focused on Elena.

Elena looked at her not knowing what to say either.

"Kath.."

"Sweetheart.", I screamed, before my sister could say the name Katherine. She now looked at me and I shook my head to tell her it was not her. She understood immediately.

"So you are Stefans sister?" Elena asked carefully.

But Ava didn't answer. She was still staring at her. I took a step towards her and grabbed her arm.

"Yes she's the youngest Salvatore. Our sister. You have to know she's a bit shy." I smiled back to Elena.

"Go to bed now. We'll talk later!" I whispered into her direction. She nodded and made her way upstairs again.

This must have been a really awkward moment for her. All her lifetime she hated Katherine and now that she had to see a girl who looks exactly like her must have been horrible.

I turned back to Elena who looked really confused.

"I am glad Stefan has finally found a new one. I mean, the thing with his ex was really depressing him." I said with a fake smile.

Elena was perplexed and she didn't know what to say.

"Oh, I see. You and Stefan didn't have the embarrassing ex-talk yet."

She nodded slowly.

"Stefan!" said Elena suddenly.

"Elena. I didn't expect you to come."

Stefans eyes were on me.

"Yes. I should have called you. I'm sorry." She noticed the tense between my brother and me.

"I think I'll leave now. See you later Stefan."

"See you Elena." Stefan said.

"What are you planning to do?" Stefan said angrily.

"Nothing. Just chatting with my brothers new girlfriend." I smiled and went off but then I remembered Ava. She must be really upset now.

"You should better talk to our sister." I said with a concerned voice.

Stefan nodded quietly.

**Avas POV:**

How could he? Was this really Stefan's new girlfriend? He knew how Katherine ruined everything!

Since Katherine was gone I felt so much better. She was the one who turned us into Vampires. She destroyed my life and she killed me painfully but I never talked to anyone about this.

I heard someone walking upstairs. It was Stefan.

"Hey sweetheart. I know, I should have told you." he said.

"Damn right brother! How dare you? It's like..uhm..It's like the whole story starts from new." I said

"No. She's different. Give her a chance. Come on!" He said with a smile.

"Uhm...okay...For you brother, I will." I was still not sure what to think about her but I decided to give her a chance because Stefan seemed to like her a lot.

"Aww you are too cute, sister ." He went to my bed and kissed my forehead before he left.

I was still pissed but I decided to take a good look on Elena first.

I laid back to bed and thought about the time where Katherine was still with us. Horrible times. She separated me from my brothers and ruined everything. She did terrible things to me and I swore myself I would never talk to anyone about this.

"What if Elena is just like her? What if she is as cruel as Katherine was? What if the whole story starts from new? What if.." I stopped and breathed in. I breathed hard and slowly. It had been a hard time and the last thing I wanted was getting through this again.


	3. 1x03

**General POV:**

The sun shone bright through the big windows in Ava's room. She was already awake and dressed for the new day. She felt good. Her injuries were gone and she was at home with her protective brothers. Nobody would ever harm her.

She went on the small balcony and glanced in the sky. It was a sunny day and the sky was light blue.

"Come on Caroline. We have to go." Ava suddenly heard a voice below her.

"Ugh hurry up!" Damon shouted angrily.

"But I have to get dressed first. I want to be the prettiest cheerleader of all." Caroline Forbes said.

Ava could see she was wearing a scarf and it looked like Damon controlled her.

"Let her go Damon. She's not your slave."Ava screamed from above.

Damon was surprised cause he didn't see her standing there.

"This is non of your business, sister." He snapped back.

He turned back to Caroline and took her arm roughly. He led her to his car and ordered her to sit down.

Ava knew her brother too good to stop him from doing this. She decide to keep an eye on Caroline so that she wouldn't get killed by him.

"Where are you going?" Ava asked her brother from the balcony.

"To Elena." Damon answered short before he drove off with the young blond.

**Ava's POV:**

I was home alone later that evening.

My brothers went on their dates leaving me at home like a looser.

I turned on the music and started singing like an idiot. But I felt good. I mean, I was with both of my brothers again.

That was everything that counted. Since we all got transformed I never left my brothers side.

However, there were times I was only together with only one of them, but I hated it. I needed both.

Damon always played the brother no sister wanted to have. He sometimes was really embarrassing. But whatever he did or said I knew he loved me. That's why I forgave him everything.

And Stefan was the brother every girl wished for. We talked a lot and it was really great sharing your feelings with someone.

He was also the one who asked me twice where and with whom I was going. Sometimes it was a bit annoying but I knew he was doing it because he loved me.

I grabbed out an old and dusty book out of the bookshelf. It was a diary. My whole family was writing diaries. This one was my father's. I laid myself on my bed and switched off the music. I had to be careful with the book cause it was nearly falling apart. I flipped through the pages when I saw an interesting entry.

_Today my third child was born. A girl.  
My wife and I decided to name her Ava. She is the most beautiful little girl I have ever seen .  
But I fear I can't protect her from these things out will never be as strong as one of my boys. She is weak and small and she will always be._

Weak and small? I had to giggle.  
My father was a strange person. He was harsh and he never let me do any things. My brothers were allowed to go out in the woods, I wasn't. I always had to be at home, reading some boring books and playing with dolls although I never wanted to play with it. You could see I had two older brothers. I loved dressing me like them and I loved football and dirt. But every time dad found out I was doing such stuff he got really angry. It was a common thing that he hit me.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard glass crashing downstairs. I hurried in the living room to see that there were three man standing. I looked nearer and recognized the men who tortured me a few days ago.

"Oh hello sweetheart. We have missed you." One of the guys said with a smirk.

I got nervous and I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"Go away. My brothers are here." I lied

"I can't smell another vampire. I am sorry." The guy with the dark blue shirt said.

They took a step towards me and I started running to the door but was stopped by them.

"Hey, hey..where are you going?" He said with a grin on his face.

"I did nothing to you! Leave me alone." I screamed in their faces.

"You didn't, but your brothers."

"And now you have to pay." All three laughed.

I didn't knew what to do so I started screaming like hell but nobody heard it.

**Stefan's POV:**

The whole evening was very nice and me and Bonnie started to become friends until Damon and Caroline turned up.

Although I told Elena she shouldn't let him in she did it. It was really strange with Damon. He played the perfect big brother in front of the girls but he wasn't.

Now he was in Elena's house and he could come here whenever he wanted to. It was getting late and I decided to go home.

Of course I didn't let Damon alone with the girls so he had to come with me. At first he didn't want to but finally I persuaded him to get home to our sister.

On our way home we didn't say a word. I was angry with Damon and I was glad he didn't say a word. I couldn't stand his silly conversations anymore.

When we arrived we stopped in shock. The big window was broken and thousands of shards were laying on the grass.

"Ava." I whispered in Damon's direction.

He looked at me with a worried face. We ran inside and then stopped. It was quiet. Too quiet.

There was blood on the floor and on the furniture in the living room.

There was more blood which led us to the kitchen. I opened the door carefully when suddenly Damon screamed out in shock.

"Ava! Oh my god!" he ran to our little girl who was lying right on the kitchen floor. Her eyes were closed, blood everywhere and right in the middle of her chest was a wooden stake.

"Oh god, don't be dead honey. No, no, no, don't be dead." Damon said while kneeling next to her. He held her in his arms and shook her, trying to wake her.

I was still standing at the door. _Was this really happening right now?_

My knees were shaking and I stared at my sister without saying a word. Damon got me out of my thoughts.

"Do something!" he screamed helpless.

I had to act. I didn't want to let my girl die. I kneeled on the other side and removed the wooden stakes. It was drenched in vervain and I burned my fingers. It hurt like hell but I didn't care. She must have gone through more pain.

Damon still hold her in his arms and rocked her gently.

He might be an assy brother but he always protected her and loved her like crazy. He and Ava had a special relationship and sometimes I was a bit jealous but I knew Ava loved me too.

They had the same character. However, Ava was polite, friendly and she cared about people whereas Damon wasn't but they were both crazy and they both had that strange humour only the two understood.

I stroke through Ava's hair. Her eyes were still closed. She looked exhausted, tired, hurt but above all she looked like my small and weak little girl. Only fourteen years old. I knew she was strong and had power, but she was still the baby of the family and the only girl. It was our job to protect her and we failed.

We were sitting on the ground next to her nearly half an hour when she suddenly moved her fingers. Damon noticed first and started talking to her. Telling her she had to wake up. After some moments she opened her eyes. She saw me and I smiled. She didn't. She tried to move but winced out in pain the same moment. Damon carried her carefully to the couch in the old living room.

"Say something honey." I started nervous.

"Ouch."

**Elena's POV:**

Stefan was great. He was the perfect boyfriend. He cared about my feelings, he was really polite and of course handsome.

But I had a strange feeling about Damon. Since he came to town Caroline changed dramatically. It was like she stopped being Caroline and started being a bitch.

She would have done everything for Damon and I sometimes had the feeling he controlled her. That love couldn't be real.

Although Damon's behaviour was weird, the evening was really nice. Every minute I spent with Stefan was great and my feelings for him grew more and more.

But I had the feeling Damon and Stefan didn't come along that good. Something was between them and I was sure it had to do with Katherine.  
Nobody told me about her but I had the feeling she was in their minds all the time.

The only thing which held both of the brothers together was their sister Ava. The first time I met her was strange. She didn't say a word and kept staring at me like I was crazy but Stefan just told me good things about her so I hoped we only had a bad start.

Not soon after Damon and Stefan left, also Bonnie and Caroline went home.

I took a quick shower and dressed in my pyjama. I laid on bed and thought about Stefan. I liked everything about him.  
His mysterious appearance, his humour, his behaviour. He was a gentleman and he treated me like a lady.  
All this thoughts made me want to hear his voice one more time, so I called him.

After a few rings he picked up.

"Hey Stefan." I said nervously.

"Oh..uhm..Hey Elena." He stammered.

"Just want to say, that it was a great evening. Thanks for coming." I smiled but knew he couldn't see it.

"Oh, thank you Elena. It was.." he stopped.

"Stefan?" I asked confused

"Yeah, yeah sorry Elena. Yeah it was a great evening..I will call you tomorrow. I have to go. Bye." Then he hung up.

What was that? Why did he had to go? Where was he going?

There were a lot of Questions in my mind and I decided to talk with him about this tomorrow.

**Damon's POV:**

"Here baby. Drink this!" I held a glass of blood in my hand and put it to her lips but she refused to drink it.

"You need to drink this. It will help you." I said with a calm voice.

Her skin was pale and she looked dried up. There was still a big wound in her chest. Her body was too weak to heal it.

"No, Damon. No human blood." She mumbled.

"Please just drink it. You'll die if you don't." I hysterically screamed at her. She must not die. She was too young, she was my girl.

I was still holding the glass to her lips, pleading her to drink a bit. I looked to Stefan who was talking to Elena on the phone. Ava took a small sip. Tears were forming in her eyes then she suddenly started crying.

I put away the glass and grabbed her. I carried her to her room and laid my crying girl on bed. Stefan who ended the phone call followed me upstairs.

I laid next on bed and swung my arms round her.

"I am here. I won't go away." I whispered into her ear.

She nodded quietly and closed her eyes.

**Stefan's POV:**

I let my siblings rest and walked out of the room. I cleaned the mess so that no one had to wonder what had happened here. After that I decided to go to bed too.

The shrill noise of my alarm clock woke me. I got dressed and walked in my sister's room. Damon and Ava were still sleeping and it was better not to wake them. I got ready for the day and walked to school where Elena was still waiting for me.

"Hey Stef" She smiled into my direction.

"Hey beautiful" I answered with a grin.

We gave each other a quick kiss and started the way to the classroom.

"What was wrong yesterday evening?" She suddenly asked.

"Uh.. well, my sister. She's ill." I answered short.

"Oh. She has to get well soon for the festival tomorrow." Elena smiled worriedly.

"Yeah" I said depressed. I knew it wouldn't heal that fast. I knew her too good. She wouldn't drink more human blood.

"And thank you for talking with Bonnie. It meant a lot to me. You know, she's my best friend."

"You're welcome. Bonnie is a great person." I smiled back.

"She thinks the same bout you." Elena said happily.

A witch and a vampire were friends now. Strange thing. I was sure Bonnie would have thought differently if she knew my secret.

**Damon's POV:**

It was noon when I woke up. I still held Ava tight. I was angry with myself. I disappointed her again. Why were these guys doing this to her? Who were they?

I got up from bed and walked to the side where my sister was laying. The flesh wound was still there. It didn't heal a bit and I knew she was going to have a lot of pain if she refused to drink human blood. It was the only thing that could help her now. I stroke through her hair when she suddenly opened her eyes. She gasped for air and screamed out in pain.

"Sit up! Quick!" I helped her up but she was still breathing heavily.

"Make it stop. It hurts so much." She took my hand and squeezed it.

"Ouch." I said with a smile. "Wait, I'll bring you something." I brought her a glass of blood and held it into her face. "Drink!" I ordered.

"NO!..Dam.."

"DRINK!" I said louder.

I handed her the glass and she made small sips. When the glass was empty she handed it to me and let herself fall to bed again.

"I'm done Damon." She said while staring to the ceiling.

"Don't talk such shit! You're not!"

"Whatever." She turned around and closed her eyes ready to sleep for another couple of hours.

"We're going to talk about this later Ava!" I said and left room.

The next day Stefan and I went on the festival. I didn't want to let Ava home alone again, but she promised me to call if there was something going on. I was okay with it and she was too.

**Stefan's POV:**

It was no good feeling to know that Damon now could enter Elenas house whenever he wanted to. I decided to give her the old necklace with vervain in it. I put it into my pocket and drove off to the festival with Damon. I was dressed in my new football-outfit and was really glad Elena persuaded me to become a member of the team. When I saw her I had to smile.

"Nice Outfit." She said.

"Thanks. Where is your cheerleader-outfit?"

"I quit. I'm a quitter. But it's okay."

I smiled at her and then remembered the necklace

"I hope it's not too weird but I wanted you to have this." I gave her the necklace and smiled.

She was clearly surprised when she considered the old necklace.

"Oh my god. It's beautiful." She said impressed.

"It's something that I have had forever and I never wanted to give it to anyone..until now..I'd very much like it if you wear it.. for me..for good luck." I smiled and she smiled back.

She leaned forward and we kissed.

**Elena's POV:**

It was getting late and I decided to drive home. When I reached my car Damon suddenly stood behind me.

"Huh. You scared me. What are you doing here?" I asked nervously

"I am hiding from Caroline." He whispered into my direction.

"An why is that?" I whispered back.

"I need a break. She talks more than I can listen and she's getting annoying. She drives me crazy." He smirked.

"Uhm..well she does have some really annoying trades but we've been friends since the first grade and that means something too me." I snapped back, trying to protect Caroline.

"I am sorry I made you uncomfortable. That's not my intention." He answered.

"Yes it is." I said

"Okay, you're right. I have other intentions but so do you." He grinned.

"Really?" I asked annoyed

"Mhm..I see..You want me. And right now you want to kiss me." He looked me deep in the eyes.

Just when he tried to kiss me I slapped him in the face.

"What the hell?" I screamed at him. "I don't know what game you play with Stefan here but I don't want to be part of it. And I don't know what happened in the past but let's get one thing straight. I am not Katherine." With this I drove off, leaving behind a shocked Damon.

I was irritated and scared. Damon was crazy and Stefan was right not to trust him.

**Stefan's POV:**

The festival was really good but after Elena drove home I decided to search Damon to take him home too. I found him leaning against the wall behind the sports field.

When he saw me he looked at me with an annoyed face.

"Nice trick with Elena." He suddenly said. I didn't knew what he was talking about but was scared of finding out. "Let me guess, vervain in the necklace." He said. "Where did you get it?"

"Doesn't matter." I answered cool.

He looked at me with a grin on his face. "Well then Stefan..." he started

"No, you're not going to hurt her." I looked at him with a straight face.

"Because deep down inside there's a part of you..that feels for her. I was worried you may have become the monster you pretend to be, but I think there's still humanity left." I said.

Damon was just standing in front of me smiling like I was an idiot. Suddenly Mr. Turner the football coach turned up. He was talking into our direction.

"So you say there is still humanity left? And what's this?" Damon said with a grin on his face. He then went to Mr. Turner and killed him. "No!" I screamed but it was too late.

Damon turned around. His face was full of blood and his eyes were red.

"Anyone. Any time. Any place." He said and went off.

I was shocked. I was wrong with Damon. I always thought deep inside Damon was still the good guy he had been earlier.

When I was home I saw Ava who was reading Dads old diary. She noticed there was something wrong and she had the intention it had to do with Damon. She gave me a hug and padded me on the shoulder. "Everything is going to be alright." She said although she didn't knew what had happened.

She was the only person who could save Damon now. He was listening to her and he loved her. She was the one who could help us. Him and Elena and whole Mystic Falls.


	4. 1x04

**Thank's for all the reviews! You guys are awesome! :)  
**

* * *

**Ava's POV:**

Damon pushed me to drink more human blood and it was the only way my body healed. I hated myself for drinking it but the pain got unbearable. I tried to sleep it off but couldn't close my eyes without waking up screaming the next minute. Damon always hold the glass in his hands and ordered me to drink. A few times I could resist but after a while I drank it greedily.

After days of sleeping and drinking human blood the wound was gone again.

A day before, I saw Stefan coming home with a sad look on his face. I immediately knew it had something to do with Damon. He got a little bitchy and I heard he hurt many people. I decided to talk with him about this because I couldn't stand seeing Stefan so broken. He was my brother too and the worst thing was when they had a fight. I always had to cool down the situation and I always made them speak to each other. I knew how Damon was and I knew he changed a lot the past years. Katherine's death hit him hard.

After another couple of hours of sleep I started reading in my fathers diary again when Damon interrupted me.

"Knock. Knock. May I come in Lady Ava?" he joked.

"Yeah come in." I said. I put away the diary and padded on my bed to show him he could sit down there. He laid down on bed next to me and stared to the ceiling. I did the same.

"So...you just lying here or do you want to say something?" I asked after a while.

"Relax..Just be quiet." He said with a smile on his face.

"Ass" I laughed

"Idgit" He talked back with a grin.

After another ten minutes he suddenly started speaking.

"Okay. I know you don't wanna talk about this..me neither..but we have to. So did this guys say something to you? You know who they were?"

I had to swallow. It was not easy to talk about this. They tortured me..again.. and I felt like a weak and powerless little girl. I doubted myself. I was too small, too weak, too childish, too afraid..I was a baby.

"I already told you. The same men from the woods."

"And...?" He waited for another answer.

"And..they said you and Stefan did something to them..something that made them angry. And it seems like they want revenge."

"I am sorry." Damon suddenly said.

I was surprised. Damon was not a person who was famous for his apologizes. I sat up and looked to Damon who was still staring at the ceiling.

"Who are you and what did you do with Damon?" I joked.

He now looked me in the eyes and smirked.

"Ha ha." He laughed. He sat up, grabbed the pillow behind him and threw it into my face. I did the same. We had a lot of fun when suddenly Stefan was standing in the room.

"Damon. I want to talk with you." He was looking at his brother with a serious face.

"Uhh..I am scared brother." he said sarcastically.

I knew what that meant - Trouble!

**Stefan's POV:**

Damon killed Mr. Turner. He nearly killed Vicky, he controlled Caroline and he killed many more. He must be stopped!

We went to my room and I told him to sit down, but Damon went to the small table and took the Picture of Katherine.

"1864. You and Katherine looked perfect couple." He sighed " It was hell watching you dancing."

"My happiness was short-lived, as you all know." I answered coldly.

"I remember." Damon said and filled himself a glass of whiskey. " I left the Party earlier and was waiting at you. Oh you were such a gentlemen..giving her a kiss on the cheek, but all you really wanted was..huh here is the history repeating itself." He held the glass in his hands and nearly

drank it but he let the glass fall before it came near his mouth. I made a plan. It was to stop Damon, so I did vervain into his drink and it was nearly successful...nearly.

"Vervain? I am not a dumb ass Stefan. I know what you are planing brother." He said annoyed. "Looks like I have to go to the party angry." Then he left for the Founder's party.

I walked to Ava's room who was still lying on the bed.

"Hey, Damon already left for the party and I am leaving too now. You wanna go there too?"

"Yes, but I'll come later. I have to take a shower first."

"Okay darling, see you there." I went to her bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"You make me so proud." I said with a smile. She giggled.

Later at the party:

**Ava's POV:**

"Hey hon', me and Damon are leaving. You too?" Stefan asked.

"Well no, I'm staying a bit. But Stefan I ran out of money..can you..?" I smiled with an innocent look on my face.

"Yeah, come with me." He giggled. We went to his car and he took his purse out of the back seat. I stopped in shock when I saw Damon lying in the car. He was unconscious and his eyes were closed.

"What the fuck?" I asked looking at Stefan.

"I know I should have told you. He must be stopped." He sadly said.

"Stefan..it's our brother..Is he..is he dead?" I stammered.

"No he's not. I'll tell you everything later." He gave me a worried smile set in his car and drove off.

My world was shattered. If I wanted to help one brother it meant to hurt the other one. I was confused. I didn't want to choose between them..I was not like Katherine.

**Stefan's POV**

I couldn't stand this any longer. Horrible! Awful! My family has always been the most important in my live and now I lied to my sister and captured Damon like he was an animal. Well, kinda like he was really an animal but he was still my older brother. He suffered and it broke my heart but it had to be done. I wanted to see him suffer wanted to make him weak. I knew what the next step was but I was too scared to think about it. He killed so many people and ruined so many lives but he was still my brother. And if I just killed him I knew I would have lost my Ava forever. And forever was a pretty long time for a vampire.

I thought back on the moment she was born.

My Father looked serious and told us it was "just a girl". I knew that Father loved her but he had never shown her. My poor baby sister. I couldn't imagine what she must have felt when she saw Damon in the car.

A few moments later I heard someone entering our house. I went upstairs and saw Ava who looked pale and sad. She was mad but her eyes were red from crying.

"Why?" She asked with a helpless voice.

"He's a monster. He's killing people." I answered cold

"He's our brother Stefan. You are not going to kill him!" She screamed with a shaking voice. She ran downstairs to where she heard Damon screaming in pain. She stopped in front of his "cage" and stared at Damon. She didn't open it but a tear drop fell to the floor when she took a step towards to the iron door.

"Damon?" she said with a low voice.

He looked up and faced her. He was already weak and stayed lying on the floor.

"Ava...Ava." That's all he could say.

"Don't hurt him.." she said while looking at Damon in sorrow.

"I promise I won't kill him." I said with a smile.

She made her way upstairs but stopped in the middle of the stairway. She turned around to face me.

"There's one thing I want to tell you! I am NOT Katherine! I am NOT going to choose between you, because I am your SISTER and no matter what shit one of you is doing, I will still love him. Although I am really mad on you right now Stef, it won't change a thing on how I feel for you. Blood is thicker than water. Never forget Stefan." Then she went off.

Her words made me think. _Blood is thicker than water._

Was I really doing the right thing?


	5. 1x05

Thank's to **LacyLies** for the tip with the school :)**  
**

And thank you for all the kind reviews! :)**  
**

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

I sat on the bench in front of Damon's "cage". I watched him. For hours. It didn't help to get a clear mind. It was still the horrible situation it had been hours before.

"Where's my ring?" I suddenly heard Damon mumble.

"Won't be needing it any more." I answered strict.

"How long have I been here?" He asked confused.

"Three days."

"What are you doing?" He asked with a shaking voice.

"You're a monster Damon. You can't just go around and kill innocent people."

"You know what will happen if I don't feed on blood?"

"You grow weaker and weaker. And eventually you won't be able to move or speak. And after a while you'll get mummified."

"Where's Ava? Are you going to kill her too?"

"Why should I?" I asked confused.

"Cause she belongs to me. She will get me out of here." He answered.

"No she won't. And she's my sister too, Damon. I promised her I won't kill you, but... ." I stopped to let him guess what I would say next.

"But you don't know yet. And your plan was to kill me.. am I right bro?" He sarcastically said.

"Yes." I answered short.

"She won't let it happen." Damon said.

"She's only a child, Damon. So weak and vulnerable. I love her, but she won't do it. She's too loyal."

"Just promise me not to hurt her.. ." Damon suddenly said.

It was typically Damon. He gave a shit on other people's feelings, except for one person. He loved her to death and when our topic was all about her he always had this worried look on his face. He would have died for her and I kinda liked this Damon. But I hated the Damon who was killing innocent people, so something had to be done.

"I would never ever do that brother. You know that." I said affected. Damon glanced at me and tried to smile but couldn't. "I have to go now." I then left to Ava's room.

I was a bit confused. I knew that Ava always had been a loyal sister, but what if the past few years she stuck together with Damon changed her? What if she loved him more than me? What if she would really free him?

I had to make a plan and I already knew what to do.

I went to her room and saw her reading in an old and dusty book.

"What are you doing?" I asked friendly.

"Reading." She answered, still pissed from what had happened with Damon.

"Go get dressed. You'll go with me." I said.

She glanced at me with a surprised look. "Huh?"

"Yeah. I think it's time for you to go to school like normal teenagers do. It starts in an hour."

"School?" She asked surprise. "Really?" She smiled a bit. "But Stef..I..I..never."

"I know hon', but you will love it. I promise." I smiled back. "Come on."

An hour later we stood in front of the school. She looked scared but was smiling the same time.

"You ready?" I asked with a smile.

"I am not sure.." She answered.

"You'll love school." I smiled and she smiled back.

**Ava's POV:**

Everywhere people. Long corridors. Laughter everywhere.

"Oh so that's going on in school?" I said to myself with a grin.

I went to my class and sat on a free chair. A minute later the teacher came in.

"Good morning class!" The teacher said.

"Good morning Miss Baker." All students answered the same time.

When the teacher saw me, she told me to come out.

"Today we welcome a new student. Introduce yourself." She said with a smile.

I was standing there frozen and looked in the faces of my classmates. My heart was beating and my hands were sweating. I was hell of nervous.

"Uhm. My name is Ava Salvatore."

"Salvatore?" The boy in the first row screamed. "Are you living in the old villa?"

"Yes." I answered nervously.

"Wow. Cool." The boy smiled.

After I answered some stupid questions I sat back on my seat and Miss Baker started with maths.

During break a young girl sat on the chair next to me. She was smiling and looked really friendly.

"My name is Madison. But everyone calls me Maddie." She smiled.

"Hey Maddie." I smiled back.

"I know first day in a new school is always hard. I know this feeling very well. So if you need any information or just want to talk, just come to me, I'll help." Maddie smiled warmly.

"Thank you, that's really kind from you."

"You're welcome." She giggled. "So is there anything you want to know? Something about our classmates?"

"Well who was the boy who asked me if I lived in the villa?"

"His name is James. He's really cute but watch out he has a girlfriend."

"Who is she?"

"Aubrey Roberts. She's not friendly at all so you should better stay out of her way."

"Oh..okay.. Thank's for the advice." I smiled and thanked her. She then left the class.

After the last lesson ended I went outside the school and saw Stefan waiting for me.

"So..?" He smiled

"So what?" I asked.

"How was your first day?"

"It was great. I already found a friend." I said happily.

"Oh that's great honey." He kissed my forehead and we made our way to his car.

"Is everything okay between you and Elena?" I asked

"Yes, I apologized that I haven't called her in days and now we are going to talk about this later at the Grill."

"That's good Stefan." I smiled.

At home I heard Damon groaning in pain. It broke my heart and Stefan noticed. He padded me on my shoulder and told me to go upstairs.

I went to my room and packed out my school bag, when I noticed a small piece of paper.

I unfolded it and gasped in shock.

"Stefan, Stefan, Stefan!" I screamed in panic.

He was there the second I called him.

"What?" He screamed worriedly.

"Gosh..look what I found." I held the paper in my hands and started reading.

"You can't hide from what you are. I know your and your brother's secret."

I swallowed loudly and looked over to Stefan whose mouth was dropped open.

"Stef? What are we going to do now?" I asked scared.

"I'll take care of this honey. I..uhm..we'll solve the problem." He said calmly, trying to cool me down.

"You sure?"

"Nope." He had to smirk on this but then left the room.

Who? Where? What? I was confused and scared. If the person really knew our secret he also knew how to kill us. I was worried as hell.

**Stefan's POV:**

My head was spinning around so I sat on the couch in the living room and thought about the message. It was another problem which had to be solved and it was getting annoying.

I went down in the basement to where Damon was.

"We have a problem brother." I said worriedly.

"I don't care. I have some problems myself." He sarcastically said.

"No I'm serious."

"Me too." He smirked.

"Ava is going to school now. I allowed her, but.. ."

"But what?" He asked curious.

"There was a note in her school bag. There's a person who knows our secret."

"Really? Is this so?" He laughed.

"Why are you laughing? It's not funny at all! We are in danger."

"Oh brother, then find the person and kill him."

"How? And no, I am not going to kill a person!"

"Open your eyes! Cause' I swear to god if something happens to our sister I'll kill you."

"Thank's for supporting me." I sarcastically said.

"Thank's for capturing me." He answered back with a smirk.

I went upstairs and suddenly remembered my date with Elena at the Grill. I was already an hour late so I decided to get immediately to her.

"Ava?" I screamed.

"Yeah?" I could hear her answering.

"I'm going to the Grill." I answered.

"Yep. Have fun." She screamed back.

"Bye." I left the house with crossed fingers. _Don't free him. Don't free him, I thought. _It was all about her now.

**Ava's POV:**

I was still thinking of the note I found. I was scared that something would happen to one of my brothers. I suddenly remembered Damon who was captured in the cellar.

I wanted to see him, wanted to talk to him, so I went downstairs.

I stopped in front of the iron door.

"Damon?" I asked sadly. He was lying on the floor and didn't moved.

"Ava?" He answered tired.

"Oh Damon, what am I going to do? I am not going to let you die! Never!" I said.

"I know baby." He answered. "Blood...Give me blood." He pleaded.

"Yeah sure. Wait." I went upstairs and took a glass of blood out of the fridge. I reached the glass through the bars. He stood up, took the glass and drank it greedily but he was still weak afterwards. There was too much vervain in his body.

"Thank you."

I leaned my head against the door and started crying. It was horrible seeing Damon so weak, but I couldn't free him because of Stefan.

He stretched his hand out of the bars and stroke through my hair.

"It's okay. Don't cry. Everything is going to be all right. Do you understand?"

"Mhm. Okay." I sobbed "I feel guilty."

"You don't have to. It's a matter between Stefan and me. I won't leave you baby. I won't leave you alone in this world." His words scared me and I was still crying.

"I'm not going to let this happen." I said with a shaking voice.

"I know. Thank you baby." He smiled in pain. " Please take care of you. I heard about the note." I nodded quietly. He then made his way to the small bed in his cell and laid on it. He passed out the next minute.

"I love you Damon." I whispered to my sleeping brother.

**Stefan's POV:**

I had a terrible feeling about leaving my sister home alone. So after the very strange meeting with Elena, where an old man thought to know me, I went home in hurry. I opened the door and immediately ran down in the cellar. The door was closed and Damon was still in it, but I noticed the glass with blood which was standing next his bed. I smiled. She was truly a loyal sister, to still both of us. That's what made her such a lovely young girl and that's why Damon and I loved her like crazy.

I went to her room but she wasn't in it.

"Ava?" I screamed. "Where are you? I'm home again."

There was no answer. I started running through the house and looked in every room for her. I finally found her in Damon's room. She wore his pullover and slept right on his bed.

I sat next on the bed and kissed her cheek.

"I am so sorry for everything, but there is no other way. I'm sorry." I said to my sleeping sister. I kissed her cheek again and laid next to her. After a minute I passed out.

- Car-Wash scene -

Elena and I were cleaning a dirty car but I noticed she was staring on my ring.

"You are getting soap in that." She said while looking at my ring.

"Oh, It's fine." I answered.

"I noticed that Damon has one too. Is there a story behind it?"

"Yeah, uhm..It's the family crest." I lied trying to get her off from this topic.

"Huh..What's this stone?" She took my hand and watched the ring carefully.

"It's called lapis lazuli." I said.

"You should really take it off. I can put it in my bag." She said.

No, I couldn't. Then she would see my secret and the risk too loose her was too high.

"No, it's fine. Really." I smiled. "Thanks though."

"Okay." She smiled. "I'm gonna get some towels." She said and went off.

I hated lying to her but what else should I have said. I didn't want to loose her.

I looked around and saw my sister.

"Ava Salvatore. Come here quickly." She saw me and sighed annoyed.

"What?" She asked confused.

"What the hell are you wearing?" I looked at her body.

"A bikini. What's wrong? Everyone is wearing a bikini." She countered.

"Yeah but they are not my sisters. You are."

"Oh I am a lucky girl, huh?." She sarcastically said.

"Ava you are not going to wear just.. I mean, come on.. Take my pullover or get dressed."

"I'll go home and get dressed okay?"

"Fine. Go." I smirked and laughed happily.

"Ass." She said with a grin. "Sometimes I really want to kick your ass."

"Thank's me too." I laughed.

**Ava's POV:**

I was on the way home when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey, uhm..this is Maddie." She said with a friendly voice.

"Hey Maddie. What's up?"

"Can I ask you something?" She stuttered.

"Uhm..yeah, sure. What is it?" I was a bit nervous now.

"Why do you hate me?" She suddenly said.

"What the hell? Why should I hate you? I don't hate you!" I said worriedly.

"Really?" She asked confused:

"Uhm yeah of course. Why did you think that?"

"Oh..I am so sorry Ava. I think Aubrey played a trick on me. There was a note in my school bag on which stood I should watch out for you, because you are mean and hate everyone who tries to be nice. I am so sorry. It's just, I don't know.. I am sorry I believed it." She apologized.

"A note? In your schoolbag? Why do you think it was Aubrey?" I thought about the message I found in my school bag.

"I am sure it's her writing. There's nobody else who writes this way." Maddie explained.

"Oh..I..uhm.. ." I didn't know what to say. How did Aubrey know about our secret?

"I am sorry I believed it."

"I forgive you. I am not mad. " I laughed.

"Puuh..good." She laughed and hung up.

On my way home my thoughts were all about Aubrey. _How? Why? What? I thought._ I didn't know what to think about this situation. _Who was she? How did she know?_

I haven't even talked to her since I started school. I decided to tell Damon and ran straight to the old villa. When I was in it I went downstairs to the cell.

"Damon? I gotta tell you something." I screamed while walking downstairs.

When I was in the cellar I stopped in shock. The iron door was open and there was nobody inside.

I searched the house but there was nobody!

I took out my phone and dialed Stefan's number.

"Stefan?" I said after I heard him saying "What's up?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Two bad news! Which one do you want to hear first?" I said.

"What?" He said with a loud voice. "Bad news? Tell me! What's wrong? Are you okay?" His voice sounded concerned

"I am good, but Damon isn't in the cell anymore. I can't find him. Someone let him out."

"No!" I heard him screaming. "I'll come home soon."

"Yeah, okay." I answered calmly.

"Wait, you told me there were two bad news. What is the other one."

"I think I know who wrote the message!"

"Who?" He asked interested.

"Aubrey Roberts. She's from my class."

"Wait? The girl Madison warned you from?"

"Yep." I answered short.

"Okay, we'll take care of this later. We gotta find Damon now." He said before hanging up.

_Please don't do a stupid thing. Please Damon, don't do anything wrong now. I prayed_

I ran upstairs and put on pants and a pullover when I heard the door open. I went downstairs and saw Stefan who gave me a helpless look.

"Quick, we gotta find him before he kills someone." He said.

I opened the door and wanted to get outside when Elena was suddenly standing in front of me. She looked scared. "You are not human so what are you?" She suddenly said. I glanced at Stefan who was standing behind me.

_No! Not now. Not here. Not yet. I thought._

* * *

**Please Review! :)_  
_**


	6. 1x06

**Ava's POV:**

"What are you?" Elena asked Stefan and me with fear in her eyes.

Stefan took a step forward and looked at her.

"You know it!"

"No, it can't be."

"Why else should you be here?"

"What are you?"

Stefan gave me a quick look and I nodded.

"I am a vampire."

Elena was shocked and gasped for air.

"I shouldn't have come." She said.

"No wait, Elena." Stefan tried to calm her, but it didn't work.

"Let me go." She said over and over.

"I'd never hurt you, Elena." He said concerned.

She looked at him for a second but then drove off.

I saw Stefan following her, but I didn't care about Elena that moment - I cared about Damon!

"Damon?" I screamed with my whole body while I was searching for him. "Damon?"

I ran in the woods and started screaming like an idiot.

"Gosh, where the hell are you?" I went on screaming.

My feet carried me to the old cemetery. I heard music so I decided to see what was going on there.

I stopped in shock when I saw teenagers laying on the floor with their bodies ripped open.

"Damon what the fuck? Where are you?" I cried helpless.

"Ava?" I heard him mumble from away.

I ran to where I heard his voice and saw him biting a girl.

"Stop it!" I kicked him away from the girl and slapped him. "What do you think are you doing here?" I was pissed.

"Oh come on. I was just hungry." He was clearly drunk and his breath smelled like vodka and beer. "Are you drunk?" I asked.

He held up his hand and showed me with thumb and forefinger that he was drunk "a little bit".

"Come on. Move your ass. We're going home!" I ordered. It was a sad situation but the fact that I just ordered Damon something made me giggle.

"No. I'm still hungry girl. And guess what? You can't stop me." He was now near to my face and I could smell he had smoked too.

"Gosh, Damon. You are an amazing example for me. Shall I end that way too?" I sarcastically said. He suddenly grabbed my arm roughly.

"Never forget whom you are talking too, LITTLE sister. You are still under my custody, so I order you things, not different."

I was shocked. Damon had never ever talked to me in that way. Although how drunk and desperate he was. It was scaring the shit out of me.

"Damon?" I asked with a shaking voice. He let go of my arm and sat on the floor. The bottle in the right hand ready to take another sips. I kneeled down in front of him and took his head in my arms. I tried to make him looking into my eyes but he turned away.

"What? U mad?" I asked worriedly.

"No. I'm pissed. He won't give me back my ring." He said angrily.

"Just look around you. You are killing people. Guess why he's not giving it back to you." I told him with a strict voice.

His eyes were now pinned on me and it didn't look good.

He raised his hand and slapped me right into my face, causing me to fall backwards. I laid there for nearly half a minute when he and I understood what just happened.

I didn't cry, but damn I was near to it. My brother just hit me.

I stared at him with a sad look and his face suddenly turned sad and guilty. He put away the bottle and lifted me up like a child, hugging me tight.

"Go away. I..I don't.. ." I was speechless and let go of him. I stepped back and watched him uncertain what to do. His eyes got red.

"Ava.. I.. Oh god. What did I just do?" He first said to me then to himself. "I am..oh no, I am so sorry honey." He wanted to make a step towards me, but I stepped back. He never hit me and I just didn't know what to do now, so I started running. He followed me the first few meters, crying my name, but he was too drunk so he stopped after a while.

I ran home and locked myself into my room. I breathed in. _What did just happen? _I thought over and over.

After some time I heard Stefan downstairs. I was still shocked and sad, so I went down to see him. He looked at me and immediately had this "whatswrong" look on his face. He spread out his arms and I let myself get hugged tight. He kissed my head and I felt a single tear running over his cheek. "You had a bad day too?" I asked him.

"Looks like." He said powerless and hugged me even tighter.

**Stefan's POV:**

The next day I received a call from Elena. She wanted to meet me and of course I said yes. A few hours later we were sitting in a café- with people around. She looked scared, but she had no reason to be scared.

"You said you would explain everything. That's why I asked you to meet me here." Elena said strictly.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know." I said calmly.

"I know you eat garlic?"

"Yes." I had to smile.

"Why is sunlight not an issue?" She asked confused

I showed her my ring. "We have rings that protect us."

"Crucifixes?"

"Decorative."

"Holy water?"

"Drinkable."

"Mirrors?"

"Myth."

"You said you don't kill people to survive..?"

"Animal blood keeps me alive, but it makes me not as strong as Damon."

"Why do you let him hurt Caroline?" She asked angrily

"He was not hurting her, he was feeding on her. He also removed her memories so she doesn't remember anything what had happened."

"That makes it okay?" She said pissed.

"No. No, none of this is okay. I know that." I said to comfort her.

"Are there any others aside of you, Damon and Ava?"

"Well, we thought. But it's complicated..."

"Complicated? Oh that sounds good to me." She said sarcastically but also scared. "Why? What's wrong?

"You know my sister do you? Well, she got attacked twice by a group of vampires. We don't know them but they definitely try to hurt Damon and me by hurting Ava."

"How's that?" She asked interested

"We don't know. They didn't talk much with Ava before they tortured her.

"That's horrible."

"Don't worry. We'll solve the problem." I smiled but wasn't sure if we really could solve it.

"Wait..another question. If you live forever..How old are you really?" I could hear her swallowing.

"I have been 17 years old...since 1864." I looked her deep in the eyes.

"Oh my god." That was all she could say.

"You said you wanted to know. I'm not going to hold anything back." I said concerned "It's important that you don't tell anyone, okay?"

"I can't promise that. I am sorry."

"It's okay." I felt said. She used to trust me, used to love me. But now it felt like we were two strangers. I had to get back her trust, so I showed her the house my family and I have lived in. I also answered all the other questions she had. I just buried out Damon's ring I hid a few meters away from the house when my phone rang. It was Ava.

"Hey. What do you need?" I asked

"Stefan? Gosh I tried to call you a hundred times." She answered.

"Sorry didn't hear it. What's wrong?

"Uhm I know who this Aubrey girl is. Definitely a bitch!" She said.

"Watch your language!" I ordered.

"Sorry, but Stefan we have to do something."

"Wait, so who is she?"

"She's his daughter!"

"Whose daughter? Talk to me!" I was getting scared.

"One of the vampires who attacked me. It's his...oh fuck..." She suddenly said.

"What? Hey Ava? Where are you?"

"I'm at his house. Shit, he's coming home. Gotta go!" She said and hung up.

"Oh no." I screamed to no one particular.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"Ava is in danger...again! Younger siblings are sometimes so.. urgh... nerve-racking!"

"Who do you say that." Elena giggled. Somehow I had to giggle too.

**Damon's POV:**

I haven't seen her since the incident and it broke my heart. I should have never done that. It was killing myself. I mean, I hurt her. Older brothers should protect their little sisters, not hurting her. She was the reason I didn't kill myself after the loss of Katherine. It was her who let me keep fighting, and she was still.

I was trapped home together with the girl from the cemetery whom I gave my blood. We were just dancing when I heard someone downstairs. I thought it was Stefan, so I ran downstairs and wanted to face him, but it was Ava. Her arm was bleeding and she breathed heavily. Her face looked dried up and her skin was so pale. She didn't look good.

"Oh gosh, what happened to you?" I asked worriedly.

"Leave me alone." She screamed and wanted to run in her room, but I stopped her and took her in my arms.

"Tell me what happened! I wanna help you." I said helpless. I was scared because my sister was a strong person, but in this moment she was only a 14-year-old girl...my girl!

"No, no, no..I don't want to talk to you. Go away." She screamed and freed herself out of my embrace.

She ran upstairs, took her jacket and wanted to leave house again but I stepped into her way and barred the front door.

"Come on please. What's wrong? Let me help you."

"No Damon, I don't need your help." She said straight. She looked into my eyes and had a serious face.

"I am sorry I hurt you. I was drunk and..gosh..I will never do that again. You know this. Man, I'm sorry. Don't be so stubborn now."

She was shaking her head. "I just wanted to help you, but... " She stopped and looked to the floor. "whatever." She then stepped by and left house.

**Ava's POV:**

It was the first time I had seen him after the incident and it was killing me being mad with him, but I just couldn't forgive him.

The past few days have already been horrible and it just got worse. I thought about what I did an hour before and I nearly started crying. How could I? I was not like Damon! How? Why? I knew I had a reason, but...I never thought I would do that. They were so weak instead of me. A father and his daughter and it was no problem killing both of them. Me, a 14-year-old girl. I knew they must have been young vampires, otherwise I would have lost the fight with them. I was in my thoughts when Stefan called.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" He screamed in the phone.

"I'm good..." I answered shortly, trying not to cry.

"Again: Where are you?"

"Taking a walk in the woods."

"I'll be there in a few minutes." He hung up.

I sighed and sat on the ground. My body already was recovering from the pain.

A few moments later I noticed someone standing in front of me. I looked up and directly stared in Stefan's eyes. He saw the blood and the bruises and lifted me up.

"What the hell Ava..?" He sounded disappointed.

"I'm so so sorry." I sobbed.

"What did you do?"

"I...I..." I stammered.

"You killed them..did you?"

"I am so sorry Stefan. Please don't hate me." I said with fear in my voice.

"Look at me Ava!" He said. "I do not hate you, but I am not saying you did the right thing. I know he hurt you but killing is never the right thing! You are not Damon, never forget."

"I know Stefan. I know.." I answered sadly.

"Good girl." He hugged me and we made our way back to the Villa.

"You know that Damon is waiting inside there, do you?" I warned him.

"I know, but he's my brother. Soon or later we have to talk." He sighed.

When we made our way home it was getting darker from minute to minute when we suddenly found a girl who was sitting on the wet earth. She was crying. Stefan and I gave each other a confused look before he took a step towards her.

"Hey girl. Why are you crying?" He lifted up her chin and stopped in shock. It was Vicki.

"I don't know. I want to go home. Please take me home." She sobbed.

I looked at her and saw bites on her neck. "Stefan. Look at her neck." I said worriedly.

"Who did this to you?" Stefan asked touching her wound carefully.

"I don't know.. I uhm...I think his name was Damon.. we danced and kissed and then.." She cried.

"Sssh it's okay." He wanted to help her up when suddenly a gun shot went off causing Stefan to fall to the ground. I turned around to see Logan, a news reporter. I just wanted to run to him when another gun shot went off. I tumbled to the ground as well and held my chest in pain.

Logan ignored me and took a step to Stefan who was still grunting in pain. Logan bent over to him and suddenly took out a wooden stake. "No! Stop!" I screamed from the top of my lounge.

Just before he could stab Stefan Damon appeared making Logan unconscious. He grabbed his ring which was hidden in Stefan's shirt and removed the bullet out of his chest.

"It's a wooden bullet. They know." Damon said looking at the bullet.

He bent over to Stefan. "If anyone's gonna kill you, it's going to be me." He said with a smirk. He wanted to run away when he noticed me.

He went over to me and lifted me up.

"You okay?" He said looking at my wound.

"Yeah, leave me alone." I said annoyed

"I already told you I am sorry for what I did. Come on. Give me a second chance." He said with an innocent look.

"It's not that easy. You just don't get it." I answered back cold.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

I took my courage in both hands because I didn't like talking about this." Dad used to hit me. And it was like a flashback. Was not a good time."

"I know baby, I'm sorry. But I promise you something: I am not Dad!" He gave me a soft smile.  
"So do you want me to help you get home or do you want to spend your night out here in the woods?" He smirked.

I smiled and he laid me over his shoulder where I passed out from pain a minute later.

I woke up in my bed with Damon sitting next to me.

"What happened?" I asked confused.

"You really want to know?" He asked.

"No..I don't think so. My life sucks anyway." I sighed.

"Why are you saying that?"

I sighed sadly.

"Because of the fact you and Stefan don't come along with each other, because I killed a man and his daughter, because Vicki is going to be a vampire, because I don't know how I should act when Elena is around, because I'm weak and vulnerable and powerless...because... ." I sighed. "There's so much more.

"Baby, I.. ."

"Don't say anything."

He laid next to me and I cuddled to his chest.

"You know what I do hate the most?" I said with closed eyes.

"No. What?" He asked.

"The fact that whatever you are doing I just can't be mad with you."

"Because you adore me and no one can resist my charm." He smirked.

"Uhmm..yeah.. that might be the reason." I said sarcastically.

"idgit." He joked.

"Ass." I countered with a smile.

"Who learned you all these awful words?" He laughed while tickling me.

"Gosh, I love you." I smiled.

"Yeah I love me too." He giggled.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry for the long waiting. Hope you enjoy!

Please Review!


	7. 1x07

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! They mean a lot.  
Enjoy :)****  
**

* * *

**Ava's POV:**

"Come on let's go. We gotta find Vicki!" Stefan screamed from downstairs.

"Why? I don't care about her." I said a bit too harsh.

"Yeah neither do I." I heard Damon screaming from the bathroom.

"You two are driving me crazy sometimes." Stefan said annoyed. "Come on now."

"Fine." I could hear Damon and me answering at the same time.

"Stop being me." I heard Damon laughing.

"Bla bla bla." I screamed back with a grin.

"So you two are coming now or are you going to act like 4-year-old?"

"Relax Stef, we're coming." I put on my jeans and walked downstairs where already my brothers waited.

"Aww that's cute. We three together, like a real family." I joked.

"We are a real family." Stefan said.

"Oh come on can we stop the chick flick moment now?" Damon sighed and went outside.

Stefan and I followed him outside. It didn't last long when we suddenly heard Tyler screaming.

When we found him Vicki was on top of him and her teeth were ready to be ripped in Tyler's neck. Fortunately Stefan could stop her and held her in his arms. I helped Tyler to his feet who looked scared as hell.

"What's going on here? What's wrong with her?" Tyler asked confused.

"You don't talk." Damon said harsh.

"Screw you, dude." Tyler suddenly said.

"You shouldn't have said that Tyler." I shook my head in anger.

"Dude? Really? Dude?" Damon said in disbelief.

"Damon don't." Stefan pleaded Damon knowing what his next step would have been.

"Oh come on. No one will miss this idiot." Damon said cold.

Only seconds later Damon had a tight grip on Tylers throat who was trying to catch breathe.

I shot Damon a sad look and shook my head. "Damon." I said softly. He rolled his eyes and made Tyler forgot what was going on here. He threw him into the car and we made our way home- together with Vicki.

I didn't know why but Vicki had never been a person I really liked. Although she never did anything to her personality reminded me of someone. She reminded me a bit of Katherine. Harsh and definitely not friendly. I had not a good feeling of the fact that we now had to live together but Stefan wanted to help her and she needed help so I had to live with it.

She was bitchy since we entered house and after a time it was getting nerve-racking. She said she didn't want help from anybody and that we had to let her go. We were all four sitting in the living room but Stefan was the only one who tried to comfort her.

"I don't understand why I have to stay. Why can't I go home?" She said a bit angrily.

"Because you're changing and it's not something you wanna do alone." Stefan said friendly.

Damon didn't pay attention what Stefan was saying. He kept playing with the compass.

"What's that?" Vicki asked staring right at the compass.

"That's a very old compass. I'm asking what Logan was doing with it." He stared at me.

"The guy who shot at us?" I asked with my eyes wide open. He nodded.

"Well if you are so worried that somebody's onto you, leave town." Stefan said.

"We all should be worried." Damon answered giving Stefan an angry face.

"Urgh stop it." I said. I couldn't stand hearing my brothers arguing.

"I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?" Vicki suddenly said.

Stefan stood up and handed her a glass. Vicki looked at the red substance.

"What is it?" She asked sceptically.

"It's what you are craving." Stefan said.

"Ha. Don't lie to the poor girl." Damon interjected.

"So what is it?" Vicki asked.

"Yeah Stef, what is it?" Damon joked.

"It's animal blood." He said.

"Why can't I have people's blood?" Vicki asked sad.

"Yeah find someone really tasty and then just erase their memory afterwards..really easy." Damon said.

"No, there's no guarantee that you can control yourself. You can easily kill somebody. And then you have to life with this for the rest of your live."

"Don't be so dramatically Stefan." I said. He gave me confused look.

"What are you drinking? Animal's blood or people's blood?" Vicki asked me.

I had to swallow. Both of my brother's looked at me and I knew both wished a different answer.

"Well.." I wanted to say something when the doorbell freed me out of this situation. "I see who it is." I stood up and answered the door. Elena was standing there and looked at me with a warm smile.

"Is Stefan home?" She asked.

"Yes. Come in. He's in the living room." I answered and let her in. She made her way to the living room while I went upstairs to my room.

I switched on music and laid on bed when I received a message from James. My heart was pounding like crazy. Did he know I killed his girlfriend? Got my secret finally revealed?

"_Hey how are u doing?"_ Came a message. I let out a sigh of relief.

"_Fine thanks..and u?"_ I wrote back

"_Yeah had better days_." He wrote.

"_Why what's up?" _I asked. Only a few seconds after I had sent the message I realized what I just wrote. Damn me. Come on his girlfriend is probably still laying in her house with blood everywhere and that's all because of me.

"_Nothing. Just drama with Aubrey..She ignores me."_

"_Oh that sucks. :("_ I felt so guilty. My head was spinning and my heart was pounding like crazy. I had to stop writing with the boyfriend of the girl I killed a day before.

"_Hey gotta go now. See u in school."_

"_Okay bye. Thx for the nice chat."_ Oh no he did not just write that did he? How the hell? It all felt so wrong. So strange. So false. I was a bad person...Shame on me.

I throw my mobile phone against the wall and it broke in thousand pieces.

Damon was just walking by sawing the broken mobile.

"I swear you can buy the next yourself." He said pissed.

"Just leave... ." I answered mad.

"What's now?" He sighed and walked to my bed.

"I'm the worst person ever." I said.

"That's correct." He grinned.

"I'm serious." I said.

"Me too." He joked.

"Just leave. Not in the mood for this." I said short.

"Come on, tell me what's wrong." He ordered.

"I killed the girl and her father.. How could I?" I sighed sadly.

"Yeah Stefan already told me. But if you wouldn't have killed them then maybe you would be dead by now." He was looking in my eyes.

"Yeah..but.. ." I stammered.

"Shut up. You did the right thing." He walked to my window and looked outside. He giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just..you remind me so much on me when I was younger."

"Why is that?" I asked a bit shocked.

"Dunno. Just saying." He laughed.

"Thanks for talking." I said before he left my room.

"You're welcome my little killer." I heard him saying from the corridor. Somehow his words helped.

After a while I went downstairs again to grab my glass of blood but froze in shock when I saw Vicki who was choking Elena. I pulled Vicki away and threw her against the wall. Vicki took a few steps torwards me and slapped me right in my face. I didn't felt a thing. I packed her throat and held it tight. "You know I'm an 160 year old vampire do you?" She nodded but my grip grew stronger and she tried to catch breathe. "Yeah you also know what that means? It means I'm way stronger than you." She nodded again and tried to free herself out of my grip. "And you know what I don't like?" I asked pissed.. She shook her head. "If someone is not nice to my brothers or to their friends. Do you understand me?" Suddenly Stefan entered the room again. "Ava!" He screamed. "Leave her alone." I let go of her and she breathed heavily. "What were you thinking?" He was disappointed and angry.

"No Stefan, she helped me." Elena said. "Vicki tried to bite me. I was scared but she came the right time."

"Okay, but go in your room. We are definitely going to talk about this later." He ordered strictly and pointed upstairs. I sighed but followed his order.

"Thank you." Elena said with a smile.

"You're welcome." I grinned and waved good-bye.

Later that evening

My eyes were closed as I listened to my breath. Since I had a rough time the last few days it was the only thing that comfort me. I nearly drifted to sleep when Stefan shook me awake. He laid on bed next to me and gave me disappointed look.

"Come on. It's not fair. I saved her." I defended myself.

"I know. It's not that." He said.

"What then?" I asked confused.

"What's wrong with you?" He suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" I felt a bit affected.

"I mean the fact that you killed two people. And what was that with Vicki before? It's not you." He said now with a concerned voice.

"I don't know how to answ, Stefan. Come on you know how I suffer from what I did with the father and his daughter. You know that! It's not fair bringing it up again." Tears were forming in my eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to bring it up again." He took me into his embrace and I cuddled to his chest. "I'm just worried about you." He said while kissing my forehead.

"I know." I said and tears falling from my eyes.

"Sssh." He comforted me and rocked me to sleep.

The next day was all weird. Damon went outside with Vicki and she of course took the chance and ran away. Stefan found her at home with Matt but she refused to go with him. It was already late when Stefan found out she was going to the Halloween party in school. Although my brothers didn't dress up I did. I was a Zombie and needed really long for the make-up which made my brothers crazy.

"We have to go now!" Stefan pleaded.

"I'm ready." I said and Stefan rolled his eyes. It was a great outfit. I put on torn clothes and had dark eyes. I used fake blood and put something on my neck and on my face. I also draw a scar on my cheek which looked really realistic. I went downstairs and saw Damon who was taking another sip of his drink.

"Hey I thought you want to dress up?" He joked when he saw me.

"Shut up!" I laughed as we left house.

When we arrived the party Stefan immediately rushed up to find Elena and to tell her that Vicki was here. Damon just walked around and was probably on the search for a new victim. I made my way to the bar when suddenly Maddie was standing in front of me.

"Hey Ava. Wow you look really cool!" She said.

"Thanks. But your costume is also awesome." I answered. She was dressed up as a nurse which had fake blood everywhere.

"It took me hours." She said tired.

"But it was worth it." I smiled. She wanted to say something when suddenly James appeared at the end of the room. When he saw me he made his way to my direction.

"Hey Ava. You're looking good." He yelled from away.

"Thank you." I blushed. He came nearer and smiled.

"So how are you both?" He said looking at me and Maddie.

"I'm thanks James, but I really have to go now." Maddie said with a big then left and I was alone..with him.

"I'm fine James. How are you?" I asked not knowing what to say.

"I'm good." He smiled.

"Wow your costume does look good." I said while looking at his sailor-costume.

"Thanks." He giggled.

Then nobody said anything. It was so awkward and strange and it felt so wrong talking with him.

I shortly looked around and saw Damon at the end of the corridor. I waved into his direction but he just raised his eyebrows.

"I have to go now. My brother is waiting for me." I said and pointed at Damon who wasn't even looking in my direction.

"Okay. It was nice meeting you." I could see him blushing when he suddenly bowed forwards and wanted to kiss me. I turned away immediatley so that he was kissing my cheek and not my lips. "I'm sorry." I said with some bad.

"You don't have to be sorry." He smiled. "Good bye Ava." We then made our way in different directions. I looked to Damon who was now giving me a death-glance.

"What the hell was that? Did you kiss him?" He said shocked.

"No. He wanted but I turned away." I said.

"Good girl."He smirked. "Come on. We have to help Stefan." He grabbed my arm as we made our way through the crowd and outside to the parking lot. There was only Elena who held Jeremy in his arms while Stefan was kneeling next to Vick's death body.

"What happened?" I asked confused.

"She..she..tried to kill us.. She was..she.. ." Elena stammered.

"It's okay Elena. Stefan bring them home." I said and he nodded.

"You two are taking care of it?" He asked before leaving.

"Sure." I answered.

Damon grabbed her and together we made our way to the woods to bury her. It was already deep night when we finally started our way back to the villa.

"You good?" Damon asked.

"Yeah." I answered short. There was so much going on in my mind and I didn't know where to start.

"But Damon.. ." I started but then stopped.

"What?" He asked.

"You know that five vampires attacked me. And I only killed one. I bet the others want revenge." I said with a scared voice.

"I thought about that too. But you know what?" He asked with a smile. "I want revenge too. I want revenge for everything they did to you. So I'm ready fighting them."

"But what if they are stronger than you? What if something would happen to you? What if.." Damon stopped walking and looked into my eyes.

"Ava." He said calmly. "I failed two times protecting you and it broke my heart. Now it's my turn. They deserve to die. And you know what?" He smiled.

"If it's about you I swear I'm transforming into a beast." He laughed laid his arm around my shoulder and went on.

"Too cute brother." I joked but I was so proud to have him as my brother.

"Shut up." He said with a smirk.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading and don't worry there is more drama coming!**

**Please REVIEW!**


	8. 1x08

**Sorry for the long waiting! :(**

* * *

Avas POV:

I woke up to a sunny day. I got dressed and walked downstairs slowly.

"Morning." I screamed through the house to get two dazed "morning" from my brothers, whom I could localize where in different rooms. I went into the kitchen, opened the fridge and grabbed a glass of blood. When I wanted to close the fridge I nearly dropped the glass in shock because suddenly Lexie, a friend of Stefan, was standing behind it.

"Whe..wha..whuu..?" I was still too surprised to talk.

"Yes Ava, it's meheheheheh." She screamed in her annoying voice and then gave me a hug.

"Why're you here?" I asked after I had found my voice again.

"Come on...don't tell me you forgot..Today is Stefan's birthday. Your BROTHER'S birthday."

I swallowed unobtrusively. "Oh Lexie, I think you still don't know me. Of course I didn't forget. Like you said it's my beloved brother." I lied and set on a fake smile.. Dammit I had to get a present very quickly.

"I see." Lexie grinned knowingly.

I smiled back and ran upstairs to where I heard Damon. He was drinking alcohol again but was also reading in a book which amazed me.

"What?" He asked not even looking up from his book.

"I..uhm..need money." I asked with the prettiest smile I had.

"For what?" He asked now looking up to face me.

"Stefan's birthday is today." I said.

"So?" He asked annoyed.

"Well..It's usual that you buy a present for the birthday child." I giggled.

"Come on Ava, we are vampires.. how long will you keep this tradition?" He rolled his eyes but handed me a few dollars.

"Way too generous brother." I laughed and looked at the 10 dollars he gave me.

"That's life sweetheart." He said and waved me out.

I went to town and searched for a small present. I then saw a beautiful necklace which I immediately bought. When I walked out of this small shop I noticed someone who was standing at the opposite of the street. He was dressed in black and was staring at me with a very creepy smile. I turned around to walk back to the villa hoping he was not following me. I was a bit panicking walking on my way home. I thought he would stand at the next corner so I walked right on the street. I then heard someone calling my name. I stopped. Should I turn around now? Or should I run? I breathed in and turned around to see the person who was calling my name. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw it was just Maddie.

"Hey Ava." She smiled and ran towards me.

"Hey Maddie. " I answered back friendly. I really liked her. She was trustworthy and that was all I needed right now.

"How are you doing?" she asked and accompanied me on my way.

"I'm doing good, thanks. And you?" I asked. Her face suddenly turned sad.

"I'm uhm..not so good.." She sadly said.

"Oh I'm sorry. What's wrong?" I asked affected.

"Well my dad acts a bit strange the last few days." She said.

"What do you mean by 'strange'?" I asked inquisitively.

"Don't now..he's just different than usual. He's hungry all the time and has mood swings. He's sometimes really mean to me. I have the feeling it's not..well..not him." She said and tears ran down her face. I had to swallow. It would all indicate that he was in the transformation to become a vampire. I just couldn't let Maddie get back to him.

"That's horrible Maddie. But give him time, maybe he just had some bad days yet." I smiled.

"Yeah..you're probably right." She gave me a weak smile.

"But Maddie, if you want to you can sleep at my place today. You know..just that you can take a break from everything that's going on at home." I asked hoping her answer was yes so that she had not get back to her dad.

"That would be so cool." She giggled. "Thanks Ava."

"You're welcome Madds." I laughed and we made our way home.

"We're home!" I screamed as we entered the door.

"Who's 'we'?" Damon said while walking downstairs.

"Maddie. She's staying here for one night." I said and Damon nodded his hand.

Damon walked over to us and in the corner of my eye I saw Maddie blushing.

"Hey I'm Damon." He gave her a weak hand-shake and walked away.

"I know he's sooo charming." I sarcastically said and laughed.

"Hey I heard that." Damon said affected from the other room.

"Drama Queen." I screamed back while giggling.

"You and Damon seem to get along very good hmm?" Maddie suddenly asked.

"Well yes, we've been through a lot together." I said a bit sad.

"Like what?" Maddie asked carefully.

"Nothing I want to talk about." I gave her a weak smile and she nodded softly. "Come on, I'll show you my room."

We went upstairs and she was impressed when I showed her my room which was definitely not modern. It was not a very big room but big enough for me.

"Wow..that's awesome." Maddie said looking at the antique furniture. She walked to the bedside table and picked up the photo which stood there. "Your brothers?" She asked.

"Yes..My brothers when they were younger. Damon was only 8 and Stefan still a baby. I love the picture." I smiled warmly while looking at it.

"But what the hell are they wearing? Seems like what they had worn hundred years ago." She laughed.

"Ha ha...yes..I know.." I tried to stay cool.

"Whatever." She giggled and put the photo back on the bedside table. "Ava?"

"Yes?" I answered.

"I'm scared about my dad.." She said with a shaking voice.

"You don't need to. He will be fine soon." I hugged her.

"You think so?"

"Yes, I think so." I tried to calm her and tried to say nice words but I knew I had to do something.

"Are you hungry?" I changed the topic.

"Yeah a bit."

"Okay, it's Stefan's birthday today, so I'm sure there will be cake or something."

We went downstairs and Stefan was already in kitchen with cake in front of him and Lexie singing 'Happy Birthday'. Damon stood next to Lexie and was sightly unimpressed.

"Awww..happy birthday brother." I ran to him and hugged him tight.

"Thank you sweetheart." He said and kissed my cheek.

"Look I've a present for you." I smiled and gave Damon a small wink.

"Wow it's beautiful." He said and put on the necklace. "Thanks girl."

"You're very welcome." I said. "Oh and before I forget. This is Maddie, she will stay a night here."

"Hey Maddie." Stefan and Lexie said at the same time.

While Maddie, Stefan and Lexie ate cake I went to Damon who sat in front of the fireplace with a bottle of gin in his hand.

"What's up bro?" I said and placed myself next to him.

"Gosh..are you turning into a lil gangster?" He said with a grin.

"Shut up..so.." I started but then stopped.

"So what?" He stared at me.

"Maddie's father..you need to check him."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"She told me he's ill but he shows all the symptoms. He might be bitten." I said.

"Okay, I'll check him. Don't let her get back to him the next few hours."

"Uhu why so caring? I'm surprised." I giggled.

"You're an idiot, that's all.." He laughed.

"Damon that really hit me hard." I said with a serious face. He just looked at me with an open mouth.

"HAHA JOKE." I bursted into laughing and he hit my arm.

After all the cake and drinks Maddie and I went to bed, while Damon, Stefan and Lexie went to the grill. I was a bit scared home alone because of the other four vampires who were still hot on my heels. I knew Maddie couldn't help me with that so it was not calming me having her at my side. It was good talking to someone different than my brothers though. She already laid in bed when I got dressed in my pyjamas and turned off the light at my room. I laid next to her when I heard her sobbing.

"You're father will be fine." I said calmly and laid my arm on her shoulder.

" Okay.." She said, gave me a weak smile and then yawned.

"I think we should sleep now. It was a long day." I said with a warm smile.

"You're right. Goodnight Ava. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome." I answered but she already fell to sleep.

I laid there hours before I finally fell asleep as well. I had a bad dream and the next morning I woke up with a sweaty t-shirt. Maddie was already awake and dressed for school so I did the same.

We walked downstairs and I greeted Stefan who ate an apple.

"You don't look good." He said worriedly.

"Had a bad dream." I answered sadly.

"It was just a dream honey." He blew a kiss in my direction and I had to giggle.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked Stefan when Maddie and I were already ready for school.

"Nope. Staying at home today because of Lexie." He answered.

"Ok bye then. See you later." I said and we left house.

I met Damon outside and suddenly remembered Maddies father.

"Maddie we'll meet at school okay? I have to talk to Damon." I smiled.

"Okay Ava. See you there." She said and made her way to school.

I turned to Damon who shook his head.

"Everything alright with her father?"

"Yap..he's not going to be a vampire..Guess he's just sick." He answered and I let out a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear." I turned around to walk to school when I suddenly remembered something. "Damon?" I said and he looked at me knowing it was nothing good.

"There was a man in town today. He was dressed in black and kept staring at me."

Damon took a step towards me and laid his hand on my shoulder.

"Call me the next time you see someone strange. Take care of you..You hear me?"

"Yes I will.." I smiled and then made my way to school being watched after by an overprotective brother.

It was a looong day at school and it was already dark when I walked out of the building. I put in earphones and started my way home, when after a time I noticed that someone was following me. I turned around quickly to take a look at my follower and immediately started running when I saw a person who was dressed in black.

"Stop sweetheart. Come here, I just want to talk." He screamed in my direction but I just ran faster. I had high-speed, but he managed to be as fast as I was. When he was near me he grabbed my shoulder and threw me onto the cold and hard ground. He stood above me and watched me with a smile. "Are you scared?" He grinned.

"Should I be?" I answered brave. He still stood above me so I decided fast what to do. I kicked him into the hollow of the knee and he fell to the ground. I got up immediately and punched him in his face. While he was laying there and grunting in pain I quickly took out my cell phone. I knew I had to get help because I knew he would be on his feet again the next minutes. Just as I wanted to call Damon, he was there again, took the phone and crashed it on the floor. He then knocked me down and stood above me.

I could taste blood in my mouth and my nose must have been broken already. "This is for my friend and his poor daughter you bitch." He screamed cold while punching me some more times. I tried to kick him away, but he was just in a better position.

After a while which felt like hours he finally let go. "I swear to god you will pay the price for what you did. But not today.." He said and walked away pissed. I stood up with pain and blood everywhere. I breathed hard as I wiped out the blood from my face. I started my way home. . A tear ran over my cheek when I finally saw our house. I opened door carefully and hobbled in. My body felt weak and there was still blood coming out of ears and nose.

"Stefan? Damon?" I screamed with a crying voice.

"Honey?" I heard Stefan answering irritated of my cry from the living room.

"Stefan, help me." I cried to his direction.

He was there the next second and watched me with a broken heart.

"They are dead!" He screamed when he saw me. "I swear to god! I will kill them all." He was so pissed. He helped me lay down on couch carefully. "I'll get ya some blood." He said and rushed away.

He came back and handed me the glass. "Where is Damon and Lexie?" I asked wondering why it was so quiet.

"At the grill. I wanted to go there as well, but I think I gonna stay with you hon." He gave me a smile and sat on couch next to me.

"No, you don't need to. I'll be fine." I lied and I was still scared as hell but I didn't want to ruin the last day he had with Lexie.

"No, I can't do that. I'll stay here." He said.

"Stefan." I looked at him. "I'm okay. I feel a lot better already." I said to calm him down.

"But you still look horrible." He looked at my pale face and the dried blood on my clothes.

"That's so sweet of you to say Stef." I giggled. "No really..go! Spend the last day with Lex. I'm okay. And I'll call immediately if I need anything, okay?" I said.

"Okay...but you call me every hour..Promised?" He giggled.

"Yes my lil controle-freak. Have fun. Love you." I said and he smiled put a kiss on my cheek and walked out of the room.

I laid on the couch for another minutes and listened into the silence. I was scared. Really scared, but it was a good decision letting Stefan go. He needed some freetime as well. After a few more minutes the ringtone of my cell phone broke the silence.

"Hello?" I said into the phone, waiting for an answer.

"Are you crazy?" A male voice cried into the phone.

"Come on Damon.." I laughed.

"Are you okay?" He still screamed.

"Yeah, just a few scratches." I answered slowly.

"They are so DEAD! I'm so freaking mad!" He screamed.

"Are you drunk?" I said with a laugh.

"No, just a very very very pissed older brother." He answered. "Shall I come home?" He suddenly said.

I smiled before I answered. Both of my brothers were so caring and lovely and I loved them so much.

"No..I'm good." I lied again.

"You're lying. I'm coming home." He said softly.

"Damon..please..have a nice evening. I'm fine...I don't want to bother you.."

"How can I have a nice evening, knowing you are home alone-scared and hurt." He said with a caring voice.

"Hey, I'm not scared.." I lied but giggled.

"You can't hide that from me..you never could." He laughed.

"You're an ass." I had to laugh too.

"I know. I'll be home soon." He said and hung up.

I decided to take a small nap on the couch. At first I was also too scared to close my eyes, because I had the fear that someone would then suddenly stand in front of me if I would have opened it again. But after a few minutes tiredness won and so I fell asleep. I was woken up by Damons voice. He spoke softly and sat down on floor in front of the couch. I opened my eyes slowly and noticed his shirt was full of blood.

"What did you do?" I asked him a bit scared.

"I know it's not easy for you, but she was just not part of my plan.." He said softly.

"What do you mean? Who do you mean?" I asked with a shock.

"Lexie."

"But Stefan?" I asked him with tears in my eyes.

"It was not about him. She ruined everything." He said.

"Come on...Damon..She was his best friend." I said with a sad voice.

"I know.." He said a bit guilty but though he didn't regret it. "How about you?" He changed topic.

"I feel a lot better already." I stammered.

"That's great." He smiled and stroke over my cheek, before he went into the kitchen.

Damons POV:

I know I hurt Stefan with this, but it had to be done. If I wouldn't have killed her my plan would have failed. She would have uncovered all of us. I mean she was Lexie..not very inconspicuous and quiet. I went into kitchen and nipped at the bottle of whiskey. I tried to calm down, be Damon again. But in the last time it was hard being who I used to be. I wanted it so bad, but how could I be cold and unemotional when MY baby was in so much danger. She always brought the good out of me and right now I just wanted to be there for her. Be a good brother for her. Just a good person for Ava and the "normal" Damon for everyone else. Yes! That was my plan.

Ava's yawning from the livingroom broke the moment. I went back to her and handed her another glass of blood.

"Don't want anything more." She said and gave the glass back to me.

"Come on, I'm sick of this veggie drama." I said a bit too harsh.

"Whatever." She said affected and turned her back to me.

"Ava.." I said calmly.

"It's okay Damon. I know what you mean, but I'm so tired right now. Not ready for a discussion." She tried to be nice.

"Then get some rest." I said and covered her with a blanket. She turned around again and looked me in the eyes. She looked scared.

"Uhmm Damon..." She stammered.

"Yes?"

"Will...uhm...will you be here when I wake up?" Her voice was shaking.

"I'm not going to leave you, if you mean this." I smiled warmly.

"Thank you." She said and closed her eyes.

I walked to the kitchen, took the bottle of whiskey and walked upstairs to my bedroom. I sat on bed and emptied the bottle in a few sips. I laid down and breathed in.

"She would have ruined everything." I spoke to myself. "It must have been done."

I calmed down turned around and closed my eyes. "Yes...it must have been down!" I said again to myself and slept in.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


End file.
